If Only They Had Met
by cornholio4
Summary: What if on the field trip, Mike had found a new friend that would accompany him to Monsters University. How different would things turn out? Mike/OC, Lauren Sharp belongs to Cartuneslover17 who has given me permission to use the character!
1. Prologue

**If Only They Had Met...**

**I was inspired to write this by reading the ****description of If only they had met... (with her permission this is the pic of this story) ****by****Cartuneslover16 on Deviantart who you can find here on Fanfiction as Cartuneslover17. She allowed me to makes a story of Mike and her MU OC Laura Sharp who is the star of her story Life's a Scream which you can find here on Fanfiction and her Deviantart gallery.**

High Schools in Monstropolis, a young monster's last stop before they enter the bright world of Monstropolis, some go to get jobs or some decides to go to the premier scaring schools like Monsters University or Fear Tech, companies like them generate the screaming power needed to fuel the day to day activities of the city.

One of such high schools was Monstropolis High, whose students would be getting ready for the outside world soon.

It was graduation day and as the final bell rang the monsters came out with the diplomas and hats, one such monster was Mike Wazowski a green eyeball monster who very soon would be going to his dream school at Monsters University.

His last day at the High School was mainly his teachers were basically congratulating the class on what they were going to accomplish outside the school,

Of course one major exception was Gym...

_Outside in the track field of Monstropolis High the students were in line fearfully as they were facing their fearsome stern looking gym coach._

_The coach was a tall monster who was built like a wrestler with red fur, black sideburns on his head and two cut off horns on his head. He was wearing blue shorts, a white shirt and a whistle._

"_Okay listen here maggots while I am sure most of your teachers were just talking to you about the whatever you do once you leave this school forever..." the coach said in a dark authorative voice that commanded those to listen to it "that will not be the case for this class, I will make you work twice as hard in this one class just to make sure you spineless maggots are ready to make it on your own, or at the very least walk on your own two or maybe ten feet!"_

_He then asked the class "so who is going to Monsters University?" At this question Mike was among the ones who put their hand up._

"_My personal alma matter..." laughed the coach "I was mainly in the sports and decided I want to spend my times getting you lot ready to go to that school so make sure you do a good job there! Now who is going to Fear Tech?"_

_Some of the other class put their hands up and the coach shook his head saying "when I was in MU we had to deal with idiots in Fear Tech who tried to sabotage our school, me and my friends liked to call them 'Fear Tech Dummies'."_

"_You will not become Fear Teach Dummies, will you?" the coach sternly asked the ones with their hands up, his face becoming a smile when they shook their heads or their bodies depending on what kind of monsters they were . He then laughed and said "that is the answer I wanted to see, there might be hope for Fear Tech yet!"_

Mike was puffed out after that class, the coach made them do several jumping jacks, push ups and run around the track field several times.

"Good luck in MU, Mike!" waved a several tentacled monster to Mike who was in his class.

"You too Tony and good luck with the grosser business!" Mike said to the classmate Tony who the next week would be starting a job he got at a grocery store.

After waving to several of his classmates he beamed when he spotted his closest friend who he had met in a field trip to Monsters Inc many years ago, Laura Sharp a mainly dark blue draconic creature.

"Hi Laura!" Mike greeted to his friend and Laura smiled at her Cyclops friend as she looked down.

"Had a nice last day Mike?" Laura asked cheerfully as they walked down the pavement, Mike nodded enthusiastically as he was now touch the tip of the hat he got from the field trip where he met Laura.

"One Summer to go and we will be able to go to my dream school – Monsters University!" Mike yelled excitedly "do you know how psyched I am that this is our next stop in the quest to become the best Scarers ever!"

"You told me at least fifty times this week, Mike!" laughed Laura as they continued their way down "my dad is excited as well even though I will not be at his Alma Matter, Fear Tech."

They then saw students running away and pointing to something the opposite direction from where they were standing, they saw that it was Mike's now former gym coach (wearing his jacket) and the now former students ran in terror as the coach walked up the pavement.

Mike and Laura stood still and watched as the coach walked up and faced them...then suddenly the stern serious look on his face turned into a smile and the coach then start ruffling the top of Mike's head.

"Had a good last day, Mikey my boy?" Coach Ron Wazowski asked with a chuckle as Mike glared at his father before smiling.

"Yes dad and thanks for the gruelling gym class, today!" Mike responded looking up to his enormous father.

"Just making sure you are ready for the huge things that await you at the end of the summer at MU!" Ron responded tapping his left horn with his fingers "I remember my time there including all those pranks we pulled on those Fear Tech Dummies..."

"My dad was one of those Fear Tech Dummies, Coach Wazowski." Laura pointed out with her arms cross and a stern look.

"I know, thanks for reminding me!" Ron said smiling at some of the stunts he pulled on Laura's father, the rivalry between Ron Wazowski and Fillmore Sharp was the most famous and legendary things in the feud between Fear Tech and Monsters University that has existed since both schools were founded.

From his jacket Ron pulled out a camera and told his son "okay Mike I promised your mother I would get a picture of the two of us at your last day!"

"I can take it Coach Wazowski, _glad I don't have to be in it_..." Laura said as Ron passed her his camera and she said the last word with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Alright, the Photo Graphics Phobia thing!..." realised Ron and Mike shook his head (or entire body) as he looked up to his dad.

"Fotografizophobia." Mike clarified as Ron just laughed, "My son the bookworm..." said Ron as he held Mike up to his waist and they both smiled with Laura taking a photo of them with the High School seen in the back of them.

After the picture was taken Laura handed Ron back his camera, "Thanks for that." Ron said waving bye to his son's friend "glad to know not all Sharps are intolerable!"

Lauren instead of responding to the comment merely waved at Mike who waved back. Their dads were not too keen at the idea of putting their college grudge behind them, so it was probably a good idea that their families barely if ever invite eachother over for dinner.

"Come on son, I got a call from your mother saying there is take out ready for us when we get back." Ron told Mike as they walked to the staff parking lot so Ron could drive them home as Laura walked back home.

*IOTHM*

Laura entered her house and was pulled into a hug by her parents Atta a video and camera operator and Fillmore a famous Scarer at Monsters Inc. "How was your last day of college?" Atta asked her daughter with intrigue in her voice.

"Great mum, I caught up with Mike who was more excited than I could hope to be, before his dad picked him up..." Laura said who then sighed as her dad's face darkened a bit.

Fillmore Sharp was a monster who was always encouraging monsters of all shapes and sizes to be their very best and assuring them, any job that they do is important in the long run.

However, he could never forget about at his time at Fear Tech and how much of a bitter rivalry he had with the students at Monsters University at the time, particularly one of their jocks, Ron Wazowski. Whenever Monsters University was trying some prank against them, Wazowski would not be that far behind and the only reason he helped the retaliation against them was how much that Wazowski annoyed him.

He was not some bully, not in the normal sense anyway. He did not look down on monsters that did not look or seam scary but he was always obnoxious and loud against anyone who was perceived as an enemy, rival school or rival fraternity than the one he was in.

In short Ron Wazowski was a competitive monster and the incident that started their legendary rivalry was the fact that the first prank against Fear Teach that he took part in, Fillmore was a victim of that prank.

"Wazowski..." Fillmore said trying to keep the snarl from escaping. His wife and daughter shook their heads at the state the normally friendly monster could get into whenever Mike's dad was brought up.

"One of these days, Fillmore." Atta said putting her hand on her husband's shoulder "You and Ron are going to..."

*IOTHM*

"...sit down and you will have to settle your differences once and for all, Ronald!" Mike's mum told her husband sternly as all three of them were at their dinner table eating take out. She looked a lot like her son only with lipstick, glasses and blue hair.

"Grudges die hard, Mindy." Ron replied with a sigh to his much smaller wife Mindy Wazowski, Mindy shook her head or body as they continued eating.

"When we are done I must remember to hang that photo you took, right up over our couch Ronald!" Mindy beamed excitedly patting her son on the back.

"Our son, the future Scarer!" laughed while gently putting his hand on Mike's head "just think when you graduate and make it big, I will be able tell the future students in my class that you are my son and if they listen to me they just might make it big like you!"

"He still needs to get through the school first, Ronald dear!" laughed Mindy as Mike beamed at the words of his dad.

**Mindy's name is a random name I came up with for Mike's mum who appeared in the end credits of Monsters Inc. When thinking of something for Mike's dad something had hit me, since Mike 's mum looks like him I could say he got his looks form his mum and have his dad look like just about whatever I want him to look like! I came up with Hellboy (yes somehow I decided Mike the eyeball like Cyclops has a dad that looks like Hellboy!). Ron's name came from Ron Perlman the actor who played Hellboy in the live action films and who you might know as Slade from the Teen Titans Cartoon, the Stabbington Brothers from Tangled, Justice from Afro Samurai or Sinestro in the episode Prisoner of Sinestro from the Green Lantern Animated Series. I imagine Ron doing his voice; hey they got Samuel L. Jackson to play Frozen in the Incredible. His job as a gym coach I came up with because, hey Mike needs to have gotten his coaching skills from somewhere!**

**Also yeah Laura and her parents were made by Cartuneslover16 and whenever i think of the word Fillmore I think of that old awesome Disney cartoon which was basically CSI for kids (I really miss that show).**

**Also in Life's a Scream, there are flashbacks which I will use in this story. I am planning to use the ones for when Mike and Laura met, as well as the time Ron and Fillmore found out their children became friends (I am really looking forward to writing that one)!**


	2. Chapter 1

**If Only They Had Met...**

**Yes i have decided that there will not be flashbacks EVERY chapter, since I don't think I can keep writing flashbacks and make them just as compelling. I am not Quentin Tarantino you know, otherwise why would I be using Fanfiction (who am I kidding, even if I was a famous filmmaker I would still be probably writing fanfiction! ****) Cartuneslover16 on her Deviantart account told me that Laura only got her Fotografizophobia after she left Fear Tech and here I already said that she got it ****, whoops. All well I already established it and might as well work it in. Sorry about that learning that fact too late Cartuneslover.**

**WARNING: I want to make this very clear – I come from Scotland, thus I am not American. We Brits do have colleges but not really universities as such, that means things like sororities, fraternities and RAs are alien concepts to me so forgive me if they are things about those subjects I get wrong in this story.**

_Weeks later..._

Mike Wazowski with his backpack, suitcases and wearing the hat given to him by 'Frightening' Frank McCay, was waiting for his closest and longest lasting friend Laura Sharp at the bus stop, which would take them to his dream school – Monsters University.

The weeks of the summer Mike spent dreaming about him and Laura taking the school by storm, which will lead them to becoming two of the best Scarers ever. His folks told him stories of their time at Monsters University. Mindy his mum told him about how she had once won a staring contest tournament her sorority once had, an accomplishment especially since one of her sorority sisters had a hair of Medusa like Snakes.

Ron was particular fond of sharing all the victories he had when he had served as the quarterback of the MU football team, many photos of those celebrations could be seen in the Wazowski family living room. He would have told him about the pranks he pulled against the Fear Tech Dummies but Mike already knew most of them by heart, Ron had been telling them to him ever since Mike could talk.

In the pocket of one his bags was a list of helpful notes his dad gave him, to help him survive Monsters University:

**How to Survive MU, my boy in 10 easy steps:**

**Make sure to ace every exam**

**Make sure to beat Laura at every exam badly (I know she's your friend but it would make your dad so proud if his son utterly trounces a Sharp!)**

**Don't let the monsters get you down if they think you don't look scary**

**If a group of students asks you for their help in dealing with Fear Tech Dummies...****DON'T HESITATE TO JOIN IN!**

**Disregard anything Fillmore Sharp tells you**

**Be careful of the fraternities and the sororities (though I met some of my life long best friends in Jaws Theta Chi and chatting with HSS is where I met your mother, so there)**

**Listen to number 2**

**Listen to number 4**

**Listen to number 3**

**Listen to all previous numbers!**

Mike sighed, his father was never much of a list monster or an organised one, and he placed the list back in the pocket where he came from when he spotted Laura walking to the bus stop with her parents.

"Hi Laura!" Mike greeted managing to drop one of his suitcases so he can wave to her with his hand "Ready for MU?"

"Definitely, asking you the same question would be quite redundant, though!" chuckled Laura as Mike picked his suitcase back up. Laura then shared a hug with her parents as they then took her own suitcase.

"By Laura dear, have a great time." Atta said with a bit of a tear in her eyes as she also gave slight pat on Mike's head telling him "same for you Michael, have fun you two!"

"I know I was never and still am not on the best of terms with your father Mike, but still take care!" Fillmore said with a smile "I just might be sharing a Scare Floor with you, one day!"

"Dad made me promise if that ever happens, I would put you to shame!" Mike responded sheepishly with Fillmore looking angry for a second before returning to a warm smile.

"_He's different than his father was Fillmore; Laura is in good hands..._" Fillmore told himself in the head, he had to remember that they were not in college anymore so no reason to continue with as much hostility as they had, of course some bitter memories still have trouble fading.

"I know you won't be at my old school but do me proud anyway, Laura!" Fillmore said to the ear of his daughter.

The Sharps waved goodbye to their daughter and her friend so they could wait for the bus, "I wonder what the scaring school is like?" Laura yelled getting more excited by the moment.

"My folks never been inside since my mum was an improb major and my dad was a sports major but they told me the outside of the scaring school is amazing!" Mike said and although he did not show it he was more excited than his friend was.

"Imagine it, the moment our lives have been waiting for since we met on that field trip." Mike said reminiscing the day in his mind "remember what happened?"

"How could you I forget?" Laura chuckled, her father says ever since their trip the Monsters Inc staff now had a closer look on all visitors during the field trips. She then looked a little anxious as she asked Mike "do you think I will do well?"

"You have nothing to worry about Laura." Mike smiled reassuringly "you will be the second best freshman in the scaring class!"

"Thanks for that Mikey." Laura said with a smile before her eyes widened and she gave a slight glare to Mike asking "wait hold on a minute, _second_?"

Laura glared at Mike for a second, before they both bursted out into laughter for a minute, a minute later their bus came and they both walked into it ready and willing to start their quest to prove themselves as Scarers.

They would now go through Monsters University together, as they practically spent their lives together as they both had not that many friends apart from eachother.

Mike was looked down by other monsters especially during High School for his small size and not so scary looking appearance, but it was fear out of retaliation from the much feared gym coach who was Mike's dad, that prevented them from doing more than just a snide whisper of a comment.

Laura on the other hand had unwanted popularity during her life and especially during High school, all due to the fact that her father was a famous scarer. She hated how some students think that just because they would instantly become a scarer easily just because they were related to Scarers. To her scaring was not just looking scary and having Scarers for relatives, it was about hard work and studying. A viewpoint that her father shared and he encouraged.

Right now they had no real friends except for eachother, but know knows, maybe that could all change...

On the bus Mike decided to have a look at some of his Scare Cards, two in particular:

One of 'Frightening' Frank McCay his idol and his inspiration for wanting to be a Scarer, the one who gave him his hat and was still a big Scarer at MI.

The other one was of his dad's old rival and his friend's father: Fillmore Sharp. His dad did not really care that Fillmore would become a famous scarer, because in his mind grooming future Scarers in the gym was just as an important job as actually being a Scarer.

*IOTHM*

Soon they had finally made it to their place of destination – Monsters University. With their luggage in hand they stepped off the bus.

Mike actually took a bit of the second before setting foot beyond the road outside of the esteemed monster school, "The first day of the rest of our lives begins now Laura." Mike stated confidently as they began walking around the grounds of the school.

They began looking around and saw all the kinds of monsters that made up the University, "What is the first thing on the list?" Laura asked as Mike took out his checklist, Mike was always the organised one out of the two.

"First thing would be getting registered!" Mike said looking at the checklist he had taken out. Just as that Mike said that, a RA called Jay pointed them to where registration would be.

*IOTHM*

At the registration place they dropped off their bags, got their orientation packages and got their pictures taken for their cards.

Laura looked at hers which had a picture of her nervously facing the camera and looking like she was about to have a panic attack, out of the several picture that was the most decent of the lot. She sighed deeply, "_stupid Fotografizophobia..._" she thought in her head bitterly.

Laura looked down at Mike's card and she exclaimed in surprise, her lifelong friend now has to suffer through a worse card on his photo than her. The photograph only caught the top of half of him due to his size.

"I don't believe it..." Mike his voice and face looking shocked and surprised. "Oh Michael..." Laura said out loud in a sad tone and then she put an apologetic arm on his head.

"**I'M OFFICIALLY A COLLEGE STUDENT!**" Mike then jumped up in surprise, Laura's sad look on her face vanished and she was now looking shocked and confused.

"They cut half of you out of the photo, Mike." Laura informed him, wondering why Mike didn't seem to care or even notice about what should have been an obvious flaw in his picture.

"Are you kidding, dad said in his student ID card photo he had to crouch down a lot so the photo got most of him in the frame, and even then his eyes and horns were cut out." Mike responded.

At this Laura then burst out laughing, judging by how big Mike's father was she could easily see that happening in her head.

Then another one of the RA group called "the Smile Squad" invited them over to the orientation tour she was giving.

*IOTHM*

The tour showed them the lab of the university where they made the Doors used as a portal to children's bedrooms, Laura was looking at the look on Mike's face during the tour. If a human looked at the face they would compare it to a child on a tour of a chocolate factory.

Then the tour took them to the cafeteria, before they went out through the door Mike looked back and saw that Laura was still staring at the food with a hungry look on her face.

"_Should have expected this..._" Mike thought with a smile on his face as he went and dragged Laura out of the room by the arm, so they could catch up to the touring group.

Mike chuckled at the glare Laura was giving him that he responded with "Laura we will have time to eat here when classes start, how bad would it be if we got lost just on our orientation tour?"

Laura begrudgingly knew Mike had a point but turned her head so she could have just one last look on the delicious food at the cafeteria serving area.

Finally on the orientation tour they managed to get a look of the building where they held the school's famous and respected scaring program. Mike and Laura shared a smile at eachother, they were both so looking forward to studying scaring together!

Finally it was time to go retrieve the keys to their dorm rooms, "Time to go meet my new lifelong friend!" Mike said but as he turned around he saw Laura looking at him.

"Am I being replaced?" Laura said faking a look of hurt and betrayal, she then laughed at Mike's worrying look as she said "I know you won't be replacing me."

Mike shared a laugh as well as he went to his new dorm room to unpack.

**Next chapter we meet a special monster who is actually competing with Hopper and Syndrome for the title of being my favourite Pixar Villain! No prises for guessing who! Also confession time, before I settled on the Hellboy design my original idea for the look of Mike's dad was Audrey II from one of my all time favourite films Little Shop of Horrors. So yeah I actually had to decide if the dad of Mike Wazowski would look either like the demonic government agent or the man eating plant!**

**I am still not sure what I was thinking...**


	3. Chapter 2

**If Only They Had Met...**

Laura got her dorm key and the Smile Squad member had told her that she would be lucky enough to have her own dorm, she was thankful for that as she did not think she would ever have much friends except for Mike.

Her parents were always encouraging her to branch out and get some new friends, but it was not easy as it seemed most of the monsters she met her age except for Mike of course, wanted to leech of her popularity as the child of a famous scarer at Monsters Inc.

This would be her and Mike's chance to prove themselves as top scarers of their own demerits. It was always her hope one day they could work at Monsters Inc as a swap team: where two monsters took it in turns to be Scarer and assistant.

Her thoughts also went to something when exploring the clubs stands during the tour: the Greek Council stand gave her and Mike a leaflet of something called the Scare Games, could be something to think about.

She started unpacking her stuff and putting them on the dorm cabinet. This included photos she brought: a picture of the field trip at Monsters Inc where she met Mike which they decided to take to mark their meeting, a picture of Mike's eight birthday where she was there with Mike's parents behind them, a fair that she went to with Mike and he was holding the stuff toy he had won at a stall and called 'Little Mikey' and a photo of Laura's graduation.

It took quite a while for her to get this point and she doubted the road from here on out would be easy, but with Mike on her side she knew she would get by.

After making sure everything was away she decided to see if she could go and find Mike.

*IOTHM*

Laura noticed on the walls was various pictures of the school's victories at sports and one caught her eye, in the photo holding the trophy the team had won at the year was a certain red furred monster wearing the Monsters University sports uniform – a monster Laura recognised as Mike's father Ron.

She guessed she would have seen something like that sooner or later, due to Ron's liking to bragging about his sports day at MU.

She soon came across an open door to a dorm and saw Mike who had already unpacked and was now talking to his new roommate – a purple chameleon monster with glasses.

"I guess my fears of being replaced as your best friend were not so silly after all, Mikey." Laura teased in a joking tone of voice and Mike then realised Laura was at the door.

"Sorry Mike but I had already unpacked at my own solo dorm and I decided to see fi I could find you." Laura said and Mike realised he could bring his new roommate to their small circle of friends, to possibly make it a trio.

"Hey Laura come and meet my new roommate Randy!" Mike said taking Laura's hand to bring her into the room and he then pointed to the purple monster that was waving to her.

"Randy this is my most special friend Laura." Mike said and at this Randy's eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you Randy." greeted Laura as Randy was giving a cheeky grin.

"Special friend, aye?" Randy asked putting his finger to his chin "I guess my new roommate has brought his girlfriend to MU!"

Mike and Laura both had their cheeks blushed at the conclusion Randy came to due to how Mike worded Laura's introduction.

"Oh no we are just really close friends!" Mike stated waving his hands about but he could tell Randy did not seem to be buying it.

"I will leave you to get to know your new roommate Mikey." Laura stated as she walked out of the room so that she could calm down from the embarrassment of someone mistaking her and Mike for a couple.

"Mikey? Is that her pet name for you?" Randy asked and Mike was not getting annoyed.

"I already told you Randy we are just really close friends and nothing more!" Mike stammered feeling he could erupt at any second.

"Really close friends, right!" Randy said and he leaned closer to Mike's ear and said "hey Mike for your time at Monsters University I can be your wingman!"

Mike then went to his desk and got the checklist he made for his time at Monsters University, right under 'graduate and become the greatest scarer ever' he wrote down a new goal for his time there along with its own checkbox:

**Convince Randy Laura and I are NOT a couple**

Judging by the look on Randy's face it looked like it would be a while before he would be able to check that off the list.

He had already unpacked his stuff and he knew he was now ready. He knew he was going to do great at Monsters University; it was all in his blood.

Ever since he was a little kid he knew he was destined to become a top scarer, just like his father was. It was now his time to take Monsters University by storm and eliminate any potential competition.

He had everything going for him: he was big, he was scary, his roar was terrifying and he had a fantastic famous celebrity Scarer as his father! After he graduates, he will go on to rack up the scaring points at Monsters Inc. He will join the long list of scarers on his family tree that made it big.

Monsters University had better watch out, because it was time for James P. Sullivan to make his mark!

**The swap thing at Monsters Inc is something that I came up with myself. Also i might cover up to the Scare Games and then I might jump ahead and then maybe go back again, you will see what I mean when I get there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**If Only They Had Met...**

**Yeah I don't think I will use flashbacks as often as I was planning to. Also on scenes that stay close to the canon of the movie I will not go over in detail**

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to the late James McAvory the voice actor of the Shredder in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cartoon but to me he will always be Uncle Phil in the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, may he rest in peace.**

Soon on the next day it was time for the start of their first day at Monsters University and the start of their first class of the Scare School.

Mike and Randy were sitting pretty close to eachother, "Hey Mike don't you want to sit closer to your girlfriend." Randy whispered pointing to Laura who was already seated on another row.

"We are not together Randy, I am not interested in a girlfriend right now and if you continue to insist I will need to find myself another wingman!" Mike said glaring at Randy whose face became smug.

"Why would you need another wingman if you are not interested in a girlfriend right now?" Randy responded and Mike mentally punched himself for allowing Randy to use his words against him.

Then came the Scaring teacher Professor Knight who was then interrupted by MU's Dean Hardscrabble who gave a speech about wanting to separate the promising students from the mediocre ones and there would be a test to determine if they would continue the Scaring Program which made Mike worried.

When Mike was asked to demonstrate a roar then came in a late student who turned out to be James P. Sullivan, son of the scarer Bill Sullivan and it was a name that in her seat, Laura was sure that she recognised.

Soon in their dorm Mike was marking the exam on his calendar while Randy was doing some baking, then bursted in Laura looking angry.

"So glad it is cupcakes I am making and not a soufflé." muttered Randy while Laura shouted out "can you believe her!"

"Believe who?" Mike asked before asking "who, Dean Hardscrabble?"

"When she was making her speech about separating the mediocre students from the Scaring Class I know she was looking at you!" shouted Laura annoyed "it's like she believes you will fail that test and be kicked Mike!"

"I will not let that happen because I will study my eye off!" Mike said confidently.

"I think you will also need to practice the physical part of scaring as well." Randy said putting his cupcakes out on the windowsill to cool down.

"Hey I thought you were on my side Randy!" Mike shouted agitated while Randy gave a sorry smile.

"He just means you will need practice if this dream of us taking the scare world by storm." Laura said with a smile trying to calm Mike down "and I think our new friend can join in this dream."

"Wait you think of me as friend?" Randy asked and then with a smile he took two of his cupcakes and passed them to Mike and Laura.

"Here is to a new partnership." Mike said as the three of them put their hands together. "Also Randy pal you might want to hide the rest of your cupcakes before Laura scoffs them all down; at my 9th birthday party she finished her piece of my cake before my mother even finished cutting the pieces." Mike whispered to Randy who laughed out loud with Mike.

Laura glared at the two before laughing herself, "Hey how did you two meet?" Randy asked interested "my dad was an art major here and he said Ron Wazowski was the driving force against any attack on Fear Tech students. Including Fillmore Sharp."

"Well we kind of met on this field trip." Laura explained "we both pulled off a stunt to make a long story short and the rest was history!"

"Your dads must have been surprised when they found out." Randy commented and at this Mike and Laura bursted into laughter.

"You have no clue Randy my friend." Mike said between laughter "my mother felt she could diffuse the old grudge by inviting Laura and her parents over..."

IOTHM

_Little Mike was at the dinner table along with his father Ron who hand his elbow on the table with his claw to his chin asking "does the former Fear Tech Dummy have to come here?"_

"_That's enough Ronald." Mindy chastised "I want this party to help put this to rest."_

_Soon Mindy answered the door and the Sharps were there and was lead to the dining room, "Hi again Mr Sharp!" Mike greeted as Fillmore returned the smile and responded "you can call us Fillmore and Atta, Mike."_

"_Hello Ron!" Fillmore said with a little bit of a darker face while facing Ron who only glared back at him. Fillmore and Atta saw around the dining table was mainly family pictures but also pictures that Ron and his friends took at MU including several pranks they pulled on Fear Tech students, particularly Fillmore and his friends._

_The dinner went by pretty quickly with Laura eating her plate empty in no time and despite some stares between Fillmore and Ron nothing really escalated._

_Soon the Sharps left with Mike and Laura glad their parents managed to get along and Atta and Mindy managed to depart on good terms. Mike before they left asked Fillmore to sign his Scare Card of his which he was more than glad to do._

_There written on the landscape of the card was:_

_**Every Monster is Special Michael**_

_**-Fillmore Sharp**_

"Some story." Stated Randy "and Laura despite the fact that your dad is a famous scarer you don't seem to boast about it as some children of scarers I have met have done, including that Sullivan monster who was late to class."

Laura wondered again why that name sounded so familiar to her and Mike said for Laura "she also prefers to get by on her own demerits, hard work is the only way to get by we both decided a long time ago!"

Later that night Randy was now leaving to attend a sorority and fraternity party with his cupcakes while Randy and Laura would be staying to study.

"We got plenty of time to study and you might not have another chance to be with the cool kids." Randy stated before he left, thinking he could have one last shot at having them come with him.

"I never liked being with the cool kids anyway but have fun Randy." Laura told him as she was sitting down with a book.

"Yeah and we will see you later wild man!" stated Mike which made Randy laugh.

"Don't you two get up to too much fun yourselves." Randy laughed leaving with his cupcakes. Mike and Laura's faces pretty much reddened when they realised what Randy was implying.

"Randy does not seem to want to give up on the notion of us being together without a brawl of a fight." Muttered Mike with a whisper not knowing their study session was about to end by a coming visitor from the window...

**If you seen the movie (otherwise why are you reading this?) you probably know what scene comes next.**


	5. Chapter 4

**If Only They Had Met...**

**Yes this chapter our lifelong friends will meet with a monster who started out in the film as cool, cocky and bad...and I am not talking about the Honky Tonk Man (for those who got the reference congratulations you have just passed your wrestling history exam)!**

They then heard some sort of a squeal sound, "Did you hear that Laura?" Mika asked confused and Laura nodded just as confused. Then suddenly some sort of pig creature was tossed into the room and began running around the room.

"What the-" Mike said astonished as who Mike and Laura recognised as Sullivan from their scaring class climbed in as the pig creature went under Mike's bed.

Sullivan then tossed Mike under his bed and he came out carrying the pig creature. Laura thought the pig looked cute but that did not stop her from glaring at Sullivan who ssh'ed them as he looked out the window, spotting several Fear Tech students looking around before leaving.

"Fear Tech Dummies, I stole their mascot Archie." laughed Sullivan to the confused looks on the faces of Mike and Laura "going to take him to ROR!"

Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the occupants he clarified "ROR, Roar Omega Roar the top fraternity on campus that accepts only the elite."

"That is fine and dandy." Mike said glaring at Sullivan "but what are you doing in my room?"

"Your room this is -" Sullivan said before looking around and realised he had gone into the wrong room allowing Archie to escape his grip. Deciding introduce himself he heard out his hands to Mike and Laura who accepted uneasily "James P. Sullivan."

"Mike Wazowski." Mike said glaring at his intruder and Laura responded "Laura Sharp."

"Wait Sharp as in Fillmore Sharp?" Sullivan asked intrigued and Laura and Mike groaned, they were used to this. "He is my dad." Laura clarified hating what was inevitably going to happen.

"Hey ditch the eyeball and come with me to the party, come and be with a scarer with potential." Sullivan offered as the occupants did not notice Archie climbing onto Mike's desk making Mike annoyed at the intruder which was nothing to Laura's reaction.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked becoming enraged and glaring at Sullivan remembering where she heard the name from the story her father told her all of those years ago "that eyeball is my best friend!"

"I am saying-" Sullivan said as Mike shouted when he realized Archie had gotten his prized hat given to him by 'Frightening' Frank McCay and ran out of the door with Mike giving chase.

Mike managed to climb onto Archie as he ran through the corridors and then outside. Laura and Sullivan managed to chase them as they went through the campus and into Frat Row and after a chase in the ROR fraternity house.

When Mike finally got his hat Sullivan lifted the two of them in the air shouting "Archie the Scare Pig, MU RULES!"

Mike was let down with his mike and Laura went over to make sure her friend was okay as she glared at Sullivan who was having the fraternities offering him to join them.

"Hey you are Laura Sharp right?" asked a monster girl and Laura sighed as she nodded and the girl said "I am Brynn Larson and you come and join our sisterhood at Slugma Slugma Kappa!"

"No way, I am Rosie Levin and she totally belongs in Eta Hiss Hiss!" said another of the girls and soon the sororities were fighting over her, nervously Laura escaped from their argument to see Sullivan who was just accepted into Roar Omega Roar telling Mike he was not scaring material.

Laura in the following years could not understand how she managed to stop herself from using her breath to put Sullivan into flames, she just angrily pushed pashed the ROR members and kneeled down to Mike. "Don't listen to him Mikey." Laura said reassuringly "after we practice and study you will be twice the scarer Sullivan is!"

"Yeah what Laura said." smiled Randy as he walked towards his new friends, his plan to hang with the cool kids having not gone well. Randy was listening to some whispering wondering if there was anything between the daughter of the famous Monsters Inc Scarer and the eyeball kid, something that would only further motivate Randy's plans for his new friends.

"So you are Laura Sharp." A monster wearing the ROR jacket came up her said in a flirty tone with a cocky arrogant smile to match "My name is Johnny Worthington III the president of Roar Omega Roar and I could make your dreams come true!"

"I doubt it..." Laura said with a finally glare as she ran off bringing Mike and Randy with her by their arms. Johnny was not fazed by this, sooner or later Sharp would see the light and who the monster worthy of someone like her really is.

"Stupid arrogant jerk, that Sullivan!" Laura shouted incredibly angry "he barges in your room and when he joins the cool kids he insults you in front of the entire campus."

"Is she always this terrifying when she's angry?" Randy whispered to Mike who gave a light chuckle.

"This is nothing." Mike whispered to Randy "you should have seen what she did in high school to some jerk who tried to steal a kiss from her on Valentines Day!"

"We will show him!" Laura said looking determined "We are going to practice and study our faces off and he will regret those insults he gave you when you end up beating him in that big test, Mike!"

"I am up for that!" Mike said with a huge smile "Randy you are up for helping me humiliate Sullivan in that big test?"

"I just might be." Randy said with a smirk "I have met Sullivan's kind before!"

**For what sorority Laura could join in the future I used a very complex and well thought out method...okay I took a coin from my piggy bank and did a coin toss between the two best options...then I forgot what the outcome was and I did a second one and the winner was...heads and you will have to wait to see what it means!**

**Also don't worry Sulley will not be totally bashed so much, only until the group gets to know him like in the film. I also want to thank those who voted in that poll.**


End file.
